On an actual network, a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, universal mobile telecommunications system) base station (NodeB, UTRAN node B) and an LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) base station (eNodeB, E-UTRAN node B) may be deployed on the same site. In this case, an Iub interface between an RNC (Radio Network Controller, radio network controller) and a NodeB and an S1 interface between an SAE (System Architecture Evolution, system architecture evolution) and an eNodeB share bandwidth for the last mile in terrestrial transmission (as shown in FIG. 1). Usually, it costs too much on transmission in a base station, and bandwidth is limited. A reasonable mechanism is required for distributing shared transmission bandwidth between two systems of the UMTS base station and the LTE base station.
To solve the foregoing problem, currently, in the prior art makes the RNC and the SAE perform traffic molding respectively according to configured bandwidth thereof. The disadvantage of this manner is: if UMTS service traffic is very heavy and is close to total transmission bandwidth, LTE traffic becomes very light and may be starved to death.
However, based on the prior art introduced in the foregoing, in the prior art, a solution to distributing shared transmission bandwidth between inter-system network elements does not realize improving transmission bandwidth efficiency by fairly distributing transmission bandwidth shared between a UMTS system and an LTE system.